Boogiesaurus
(Kids Mode) |artist = John Anthonyhttp://prntscr.com/ovlh0o (credited as A. Caveman and the Backseats) |year = 2018 |dlc = August 21, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = Purple |lc = Instrumental |nowc = JurassicKids |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen }}"Boogiesaurus" by John Anthonyhttp://prntscr.com/ovlh0o (credited as A. Caveman and the Backseats) is featured on as part of Kids Mode. It is also available on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is an orange T-Rex dressed in a style that is reminiscent of the 1950 s greaser style. He has a slick black mohawk that curls in the front and black sunglasses that go below the eye. He also wears a black vest and a purple glove. Background The background is a cafeteria, it have a black and white floor similar to a chess board, there is a purple jukebox, an rock wall with a "Meteo's Burger" and "Dino's Diner" signs, there are two tables, one have a bottle of ketchup and mustard, and the other have a bowl with French Fries, there is also a window who shows a volcano and various trees. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Jump to the right with your hands up. Jurassickids gm 1.png|Gold Move Jurassickids gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *''Boogiesaurus'' is the second song by A. Caveman and the Backseats in the series. *Before the release of , the song title was supposed to be "Jurassic", and The Sunlight Shakers were supposed to be credited as the artists. This can be found in the files.File:JurassicProof.png Gallery Game Files Jurassickids_cover_generic.png|''Boogiesaurus'' Jurassickids_cover_online_kids.png|''Boogiesaurus'' (Kids Mode) Jurassickids_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach jurassickids cover albumbkg.png| album background Jurassickids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner jurassickids map bkg.png| map background Jurassickids cover 1024.png| cover JurassicKids_BC.jpg| cover Jurassickids ava.png|Avatar Jurassickids pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms postcard_jurassickids001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_jurassickids001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_jurassickids002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_jurassickids002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Jurrasickids_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Jurrasickids_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Jurrasickids_jd2019_kids_menu.png|''Boogiesaurus'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Jurrasickids_jd2019_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Jurrasickids_jd2019_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Jurrasickids_jd2019_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Jurrasickids jdnow menu.png|''Boogiesaurus'' on the menu Jurrasickids_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Jurrasickids_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Omgalt jurrasickids sangriawine jdnow notification.png|Notification for OMG (Extreme Version), Boogiesaurus, and Sangria Wine Behind the Scenes jurassickids conceptart.jpg|Concept art Others Jurassickids thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Jurassickids thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Boogiesaurus (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Boogiesaurus - Gameplay Teaser (US) Boogiesaurus - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Boogiesaurus - Just Dance 2019 Boogiesaurus (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2019 Boogiesaurus - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:Boogiesaurus tr:Boogiesaurus Category:Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs by A. Caveman and the Backseats Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Kids Mode Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited